


Naruto Commission: Infiltrating the Cloud

by ED3765



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, F/M, Gag, Kidnapped, Rape, damselindistress, did, gagged, kidnap, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A commission of a made up character having his fun with some Cloud Ninja. I hope you all enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Naruto Commission: Infiltrating the Cloud

"YOU'RE WHAT?" a female with light blue short hair cried out as she wore a loose ninja like outfit which she glared at her brother. "Don't you know what they do to those who sneak into the Cloud? I hear the Raikage really busts balls!" she said trying to stop her brother which he was a young male and already wearing stolen Hidden Cloud ninja uniform having similar light blue hair. 

"What? But Maya, you said you always wanted to see a Cloud ninja up close, figured I sneak in, have some fun and escort a few playmates out, you're okay with that right?" he questioned as she frowned at her brother. 

"Hmph! Idiot! Don't come crying to me if you get caught and they are ripping you a new one..." Maya remarked tending to their campfire. 

"Hey, it's me, Mizo the Hidden, by the time they know I'm around, I'll be long gone!" Mizo assured her as he soon went to bed for the night intending to have his fun tomorrow. 

\------------

"So, this is the Hidden Cloud huh? Not really all that hidden is it?" Mizo noted as he hopped a fence on the very lower section of the village area. The hidden lower area was thought unusable due to the fact its surrounding terrain was so unsteady which one misstep would lead to anyone's falling death. 

"Mgggmgmnnr!" a nearby female guard cried out, she was known as a slacker in the Cloud ninja core and was given the job of security down here, believing no one would appear. She was currently tied to a large rock with lots of rope and with her mouth stuffed full of cloth which her ninja headband was used to keep her quiet. 

"Take a nap now, you deserve it..." Mizo said tossing a sleeping ball at her, soon a pink mist enveloped and knocked the lone guard out. "Also work on your chest, flat as land is no fun," he remarked while eying the Cloud village above. "They say there are lots of females whose chests rival the mountains this village is built on! Time to go climb searching!" Mizo noted with an excited look as he soon vanished upwards. 

\---------

Mizo hummed lightly as he walked the city stress, seeing lots of interesting ladies walking about but none in the ninja Cloud uniform. 

"Maybe I should just move here?" he mused finding all sorts of interesting sights before he finally noticed one. The female his eyes laid on was Samui, who was dinning at an outside cafe which she was currently enjoying a drink alone. "Hellooooo..." Mizo mused lowly as he soon made his way over to her. "Well hello there gorgeous!" he called out to her as Samui merely gave him a glance. 

"Can I help you?" she asked, not liking that her peace was disturbed on a rare day off from missions and listening to a certain ninja’s rapping. 

"Now now, why do I have to help you? I just walking by and you look like someone who really needs some company! Which someone as perfectionate as you should have some lovely company to sit with," he said seducing her a bit. 

"Trying to flatter me won't work," she stated firmly. 

"Flatter? Come now, someone like you deserves every bit of praise, truly even the Raikage himself must fall head over heels for someone like you," he said as Samui found herself blushing lightly. 

"You should stop before I'm made sick..." she said though couldn't help but find his words a bit sweet. 

"I'm not that bad, am I? How about you and I go on a quick date? If you're not falling for me, then I'll leave you be. But you should be warned, I am very addicting," he said with a warm smile that seem to get to her. 

"Ummm, excuse me for a moment..." she said soon getting up and going to the restroom, which as she walked away, Mizo couldn’t help but eye her bouncing chest. 

"Take your time..." he said seeing her go in while eying a nearby female waitress who went into a different part of the cafe. Once the area was clear, he used the transformation jutsu to take on the appearance of the waitress. "Because I'm coming in after you..." he said in a female voice as he entered the female restroom, placing a closed sign behind him and made his way further in. 

\---------

"That man's words are too sweet..." Samui remarked while splashing water on her face, trying to calm herself so she could march out and tell him to get lost. As she was drying herself off, she noticed the waitress enter, giving it no thought till she felt a prick on her backside. "Whaaaaaah...." Samui groaned out as all the strength vanished from her body, which she dropped to the floor as the waitress soon kneel into her line of vision and smirked. 

"I'm too sweet huh?" the waitress said, confusing Samui till the transformation ended, revealing Mizo. "Yo!" he said with a wide smirk as Samui managed a glare on her face. 

"Ngngn, y-you..." she rasped out as Mizo proceeded to start binding her wrists with chakra sealing ropes. 

"Don't strain yourself, it’s a fast acting muscle relaxant drug that won't last long," he assured her as he now wrapped ropes above and below her large breasts, making them puff out more into her outfit. “What lovely breasts,” he noted giving them a quick squeeze making Samui grunt lightly. “Heheh,” he chuckled at her reaction as he bound her ankles together with a rope cuff style which now Samui began to get feeling back. 

"Y-You, what do you want?" she rasped out but her question was ignored as he began to fondle her large breasts some more. "Ngngng..." she moaned out slightly as he fondled her through her outfit, soon slipping her top opening and bra to the sides and fondled them directly. Mizo greatly enjoyed himself as his fingers vanished into her large breast mounds as her nipples became erect against his palms. 

"You of course..." he remarked as he soon undid his pants, revealing his hard cock which he soon began to slide in and out of her breasts. "When you went to the bathroom you were really bouncing, made me so hard I couldn't wait for a date..." he said thrusting rapidly between her breast mounds. 

"Ngaahhh, s-stop!" she moaned out with a blush as he smirked. 

"You sure?" he asked thrusting a bit harder before he came quickly, splattering his cum all over face. 

"Gaaah!" she cried out, which with her mouth wide open he soon forced himself into her mouth. “Ngngkgh!” 

"Be a good ninja and clean me!" he ordered, thrusting himself in and out of her mouth. 

"Mmrggggrmrmrm!" she cried out, somehow finding her lips tightening around his shaft as she began to suck on it, her months of no pleasure showing itself now. "Mmrrmrmrmmr!" she moaned as he thrust his crotch against her face, deep throating her as the experience felt wonderful to them both. 

"Yeah, yeeeah! Just like that, amazing..." Mizo panted out as he moved faster as Samui cried out more which before long she felt cum splashing into her throat and down to her stomach. 

"Grrrrmrphrpm!" she cried out, coughing and choking as he removed his cock, only to work a knotted dark cloth between her lips followed by a thicker white cloth wrapped over her mouth and nose. 

"Be sure to swallow it all now..." he said now undoing her skirt and panties and rubbed her pussy lips. "Wet, aren’t you? What turned you on?" he asked curiously as Samui closed her eyes in shame as he merely chuckled and now began to thrust himself into her pussy, his hands gripping her breasts tightly. "Yeah! Yes! Awesome, so tight and wet! Love it!" he said making her bounce on his cock. 

"Mrphrpm! Hhprmr! Hrrhpm! Mphpm!" she cried out as her breasts flapped together as he kept fondling them. 

"Just a bit more..." he muttered as Samui felt her own orgasm coming and together they both came at the same time, both of them crying out in unison as Samui was allowed to collapse to the ground, panting hard. 

"Mmmphhhmm..." she moaned out happily, to know such feeling again as Mizo smirked. 

"That was awesome, now let’s find another playmate, shall we?" he said soon scooping her up upon finish cleaning up and vanished with her. 

\----------

In the underground private records area, Mabui was currently pulling some for an upcoming village meeting when she became startled as Mizo appeared from her side. 

"Hey there ma'am, you come down here often?" he asked her as Mabui glared at him, despite him looking rather stunning. 

"And who are you exactly? This area is restricted," she said sternly as Mizo put his hands up defensively. 

"Whoa now, I just had to put something away is all," he said glancing at a nearby urn where he had placed a nude and still bound and gagged Samui at, which she was taking a quick nap. "Excuse me if I'm getting in the way, but may I be of any assistance?" he offered kindly as Mabui looked at him curiously. 

"Well, since you're here, I could get some help pulling down the upper level scrolls," Mabui said turning her back to him. "I need-" she began to say before being hand gagged by Mizo, her arms held tightly at her sides as she soon felt a prick on her arm and soon began to feel strange. "Mrmrmrgmgm!" she moaned out as Mizo chuckled. 

"I got to say, your lips on my hand palm feel great..." he muttered as he soon let her go, Mabui stumbling forward as she glared back at him. 

"Y-You, you are not a Cloud Ninja, who are you?" she asked as Mizo shrugged. 

"You could say someone trying to please family, till then just a player," he said as Mabui glared. 

"Being smart huh? Then you will pay! Lightening style, Laser Circus!" Mabui cried out casting her jutsu but could produce no attack. "Wh-What?" she asked while looking at herself confused before Mizo had rushed forward, holding a kunai to her neck with quick speed. 

"I sealed your chakra my dear, you are no ninja right now. So, unless you want me to harm that pretty face of yours, do strip naked," he requested making Mabui gasp. 

"You want me to what?" she said as he smirked. 

"Strip naked, or I'll make you, your choice..." he said as Mabui glared and soon blushed lightly as she had no choice as she slowly began to slide off the few layers of clothing she had, revealing she wore no bra, only dark red underwear under her gray clothing. "Oohohoh, kinky, did you have a date tonight or something?" Mizo remarked as he now held some rope. 

"You're clearly here to steal something, restrain me, take it and go!" Mabui said as he chuckled. 

"Awwww, but all I want is to show you a good time," he said surprising her. 

"Wh-What?" 

"Tell me..." he said starting to bind her wrists behind her back. "When was the last time a man showed you a good time?" 

"N-None of your business..." she said with a grunt as her wrists were bound tightly which soon rope wrapped above and below her breasts which started to turn her on. 

"I think your wet pussy is telling me otherwise..." he noted upon rubbing her crotch area as he soon had her ankles bound and then set her kneeling down before him. "Tell me, does this excite you?" he asked holding his cock before her mouth.

"Y-You fiend..." Mabui gasped despite leaving her mouth open for it. 

"Oh, I'm the bad guy huh?" he said smirking as he soon inserted himself into Mabui's mouth and began to thrust away into her mouth, his crotch slamming into her face. 

"MGMGMGMGMGMMGHGHGMG!" Mabui cried out as his cock was thrusted all the way into the back of her throat, her eyes widening a bit as his cock grew harder as Mizo moaned from how wet and warm her mouth was. 

"Yeeeaaaah!" he soon moaned out, taking only a few more thrusts before he came hard into her mouth, making her gag and sputter as it all went down her throat. "Good girl..." he remarked grabbing a few cloths and gagged her the same as Samui. 

"Mmmgmg..." Mabui groaned feeling humiliated but soon gasped as she was soon forced backwards onto the ground, Mizo starting to suck on her breasts, nibbling and running his tongue around her left breast nipple and then her right one while fondling the base of her breasts. "Mmmgmrmgmgmgmgm!" she cried out and gasped as her body arched some, with her lower body held upward, Mizo soon began to thrust his cock into her pussy. 

"Wet and tight, seems to be a nice trait for you Cloud women..." he said confusing her as he thrust back and forward, their wet crotches slapping against one another. 

"Mgmg mgmggm mgmgm hmhmhm hmhmhm rmrmrmr!" Mabui cried out as her entire body jiggled, Mizo holding onto her large breasts as he thrust himself into her. "Mmrmrmrmrmrmrm!" she began to scream out as Mizo moaned out happily. 

"Yes, yes yes yeeeah!" he cried out happily, with it not taking too much longer before they both orgasm strong which came squirting out of Mabui's pussy. 

"Mmmgmgmgmmmm..." she moaned out, falling limp on the floor as she felt wonderful for the first time in a long while. At the same time Mizo was looking just as pleased as he cleaned himself up and soon dragged Samui from her hiding spot, shocking Mabui. 

"Mrhrhrm?!" both women gasped at one another shocked, Samui also just as naked as Mabui as both women blushed. 

"No need for embarrassment ladies, before long you can swap stories of our fun time together..." he remarked while taking them both outside. 

\---------

"Now you two, just a short little ride to a spot some distance out and after some fun I promise to let you both go, till then just remain excited for what will happen..." he assured them both as he had loaded them in the back of a carriage. 

"Mmrmmgmgm..." both women moaned as they laid on their sides, their breasts pressed against one another as Mizo soon threw a heavy tarp over them to mostly muffled their excited gagged grunts as both looked forward to more of his fun. 

"Now, to go please my sister with your sight...." he said also tossing in their ninja clothing as well and headed off completing his fun little mission. 

To Be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of a made up character having his fun with some Cloud Ninja. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
